iAm Bisexual
by Sparky2295
Summary: Carly is feeling lonely, since Sam and Freddie are dating. Now her chance to finally show her feelings for Sam and Freddie. Carly makes her move on Sam after confessing her love for her. Carly makes her move on Freddie after their talk about Sam. Enjoy!


**ONE SHOT! Called iAm Bisexual. **

**Description: Carly feels lonely since Sam and Freddie are dating. When Sam and her get the time alone to hang out, Carly decides to show Sam that she likes her. Then, when Carly and Freddie hang out alone, she shows Freddie that she likes him too. But when Freddie and Sam tell each other what happened with Carly, they both start asking questions.**

**Rated M for language, and other things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

Chapter 1: iLike Sam AND Freddie

==Carly's POV==

I was sitting in a bean bag chair next to Sam, just chilling before Freddie came in for iCarly tonight. Sam was focused on her beef jerky, and sliced ham so I had the chance to look at her, before she asked any questions.

Her body was like an hour glass, when she walked her blonde, curly hair bounced on her shoulder which was hot, she had a great rack. You have no idea what I'd give to see her naked.

I took her ham and jerky away and put it on a table behind us. Sam didn't know why I took it, but she knew I had something to say.

"What's up Carls?" Sam asked.

"Well.." I began. "I have to confess something.."

"What? Did you do something bad?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Well, it is bad for my reputation…." I added.

"Tell me Shay! What's up?" She told me.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you." I sighed. "I think I like you."

Sam's jaw dropped in shock. I don't think she expected this.

"You like me like as a friend, or you have a crush on me **OR** do you **love** me?" Sam asked me.

I did love Sam, she was amazing, and hot. "I love you." I looked in Sam's eyes and crashed my lips onto hers. I don't think I ever felt this way, before. It was weird, but at the same time, I liked it. Once Sam realized we were kissing she pulled away and quickly stood up.

She stared at me, and ran out of my apartment. Oh god… What did I just do?

==Sam's POV==

Oh my fuckin' god! Carly just kissed me! I have to go tell Freddie! I ran out of Carly's apartment, and ran into Freddie's. He was on his computer, so I ran in and shook him. He jumped and realized it was me.

He had a worried look on his face, because I was freaking out. I cannot believe my best friend tried making out with me! I'm dating Freddie! I don't roll that way!

"Freddie, I was just over at Carly's and you'll never guess what happened!" I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Carly told me that she loves me, and then she **KISSED** me!" I told him freaking out.

"What?" He said in shock.

"Yeah! I ran out and came here! I don't know what to do! She knows we're dating!" I was **SO **freaked out.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, I'll go over there and talk to her, alright?" Freddie said calmly.

"Alright, be careful." I told him with a smile.

Freddie turned off his computer, and walked up to me. He had a huge grin on his face because he knew what could calm me down. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me lightly.

Knowing me, kissing Freddie got butterflies in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and really got into it, but then of course he broke our kiss, and went over to Carly's. Damn it….

==Freddie's POV==

I walked over to Carly's ready to tell her what Sam told me, and to get all the facts straight. I knocked on the door, and she answered with a scared look on her face.

"Don't worry, Sam's not with me." I told her.

"Oh, good." Carly said as she opened the door.

I walked in as calm as possible. She sat on the couch and I sat next to her. She looked scared, and confused. I felt bad for her.

"Carly, Sam told me a couple of… Interesting things.." I started to tell her.

"Oh, did she now? What did she tell you?" Carly asked, covering up that she knew what she told me.

"S-She told me that you told her that you love her, and that you… Kissed her.." I told her with a stutter.

"Oh, that? That's not a big deal. I've wanted to tell her that for years.. But it goes the same way, with you…" Carly told me.

"Huh?" I asked very confused-like.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I didn't want this with Carly so I pulled away.

"I love you, Freddie.. And I love Sam. I'm a bisexual, didn't you know that?" She asked me.

I was so shocked, that I got up and ran out of her apartment and ran back into mine. I ran back into my room, and shut and locked the door. Sam looked at me with worried eyes.

"What happened?" Sam asked me.

"Okay, this is **SO **freaky! Carly told me she wanted to tell you that she's liked you for years, and it wasn't a big deal." I began telling her.

"Okay, what else?" She asked again.

"Well, she told me she feels the same way with me, and then she kissed me, and then… Well, she told me she was bisexual…" I told Sam.

We were both in shock. We could believe our best friend was bisexual, and she didn't tell us! It's a huge deal! The three of us tell each other everything, even if it's that mentally and physically disturbing!

I looked at Sam and hugged her. I just wanted to get my head back on straight.

"Okay, so Carly's bisexual… We need to ask her questions." I told Sam while getting up off my bed.

"Lets." Sam said.

We ran over to Carly's, basically knocking the door down. We ran upstairs into the studio and found her shooting arrows at a foot on the monitor. We sat next to her, still quite in shock.

==Carly's POV==

I was shooting arrows at a foot in the iCarly studio when I heard Sam and Freddie come up in the elevator. I put the arrow down and sat in a bean bag chair. They both sat next to me, and for once it was quiet.

"Carly," Sam began, breaking the ice. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?" I asked her.

"How long have you liked me?" Sam added.

"And me at the same time?" Freddie said finishing Sam's sentence.

"Well, it started after I found out you guys kissed, and ever since then, I've had these feelings." I told them.

"How long have you been bisexual?" Freddie asked.

"I've always been bisexual, you guys just assumed I was straight because I was so "perfect"." I added.

"Oh." They both said.

After that it was complete silence. It was quite awkward now, because they knew my biggest secret that I **EVER **kept from everyone: That I was bisexual.

"You guys can't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation at Ridgeway, and I won't be "perfect" anymore. Promise?" I asked them, with pity in my eyes.

"We'll keep your secret, Carls. Right Fredweird?" Sam asked that hot smile that I like.

"Yeah, we'll keep your secret. A promise is a promise, no matter how big the secret in the promise." Freddie told me.

I really didn't think that made any sense what-so-ever, but that's okay. That's why I love Freddie, and I love Sam because she's crazy and loving at the same time. Boy, do I have a road in front of me.

Look at the facts:

-I'm a 15 year old girl

-I'm bisexual

-I'm in love with my two best friends, whom are dating.

It's not going to go well for me. As long as they keep my secret, my cover won't be blown. Well I have one last thing to say:

I am Carly Shay, of Seattle Washington. I am 15 years old and I am a bisexual.

**Wow! Interesting, huh? Sorry it was short, kind of had writer's block in the middle of it. Well I hope you enjoyed my one-shot. Please review!**


End file.
